<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worship by Ribby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030258">Worship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby'>Ribby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2006-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2006-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:29:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"With my body, I thee worship..."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragorn/Boromir</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Worship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon">caras_galadhon</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/savageseraph">savageseraph</a>, on their birthday--hope it's a lovely and happy one, ladies! *smooches you both*  A sort-of sequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030210">Many Layers</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now that they were both naked, Aragorn pressed Boromir back to the ground and began to worship him... and worship it was, as he kissed every part of Boromir's body, except the parts that were desperately in need of it.</p>
<p>Boromir groaned his name and he stopped, hovering over strong thighs, and arched an eyebrow, mischief dancing in his grey eyes.  As archly as he could manage, given his current state, Boromir inquired, "Aren't you forgetting something?"</p>
<p>Aragorn looked quizzical for a moment, then sobered.  "You're right.  It is not just your body I love, Boromir of Gondor but" and he slid upwards "your heart," and placed a quick kiss over said heart, "your voice" a gentle kiss to warm lips, "your clear sight" to closed eyes, "and the quick mind it holds."  A reverent kiss to his forehead, blessing and worship.</p>
<p>Boromir could do nothing but whisper his name "Aragorn" as the gentle touches of worship undid him.  As Aragorn kissed his lips, he shattered and came.</p>
<p>In the aftermath, his own name, whispered in reverent tones, brought him back to the here and now.  The joy in Aragorn's eyes made him warm; but the apprehension in them at his own look of mischief made him even warmer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>